


Sunset

by Shining_Diamondsae



Series: One great big psychotic dysfunctional family | Hermitcraft [8]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mt Goatmore, One great big psychotic dysfunctional family, Short, Sunsets, The hermits are a family, change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_Diamondsae/pseuds/Shining_Diamondsae
Summary: Doc drags Bdubs away from his bed to watch the sunsetThat's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Docm77 & Bdoubleo100
Series: One great big psychotic dysfunctional family | Hermitcraft [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779679
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This work was purely for me to write some fluff before I write the last two chapters for 'Into the Forest of the Fireflies' Light'.

The sun was slowly beginning to set and a sleepy builder began to make his way back home. Bdubs stifled a yawn, grabbing the pillow from out of his inventory and began to fluff it up a bit. He put away his build blocks in the chest monster, looking at the start of the large cliff he was going to build from the ground up.

Bdubs flew over to his half-house (a full house he should've rightfully won if it wasn't for Doc). He landed on the neatly-kept grass, smiling at Beedoubleo and began to make his way to his zen bedroom that Tango built near the beginning of the season.

Bdubs stopped mid-step at the face of a smiling, wide-eyed, cyborg-creeper mixed hermit that stood with his arms crossed in front of his bed.

"Doc? What are you doing here?" Bdubs asked, taking a step to the side to get to his bed. Doc mirrored Bdub's movement, blocking him from sleeping. "Why won't you let me sleep, Doc, it's almost sunset."

"That's exactly the reason why!" Doc spoke up, his smile growing. "What's the harm of staying up just a little bit?"

"EVERYTHING!" Bdubs yelled a bit too loudly. "It's dark outside, that's annoying. Hostile mobs spawn, that's even more annoying. And those stupid phantoms spawn with their loud yelling."

Doc let out a sigh, grabbing Bdub's wrist and walking out of the basement. "What-? HEY! Let go of me!" Bdubs cried out. He let out a string of groans as Doc firm grip on his wrist led him towards the Goat head.

Bdubs let himself get dragged up the mountain, muttering that they could've just used their elytras. "I'd rather take the scenic route." Doc responded with a smirk. Doc walked over the large rocks as he continued to walk up, his grip on Bdub's wrist loosening a little bit.

Bdubs stopped his grumbling when he approached the top of the cliff. Doc sat down first, looking out at the sea. He held onto Bdubs' arm and dragged him to sit down next to him.

"I still don't see why we're up here." Bdubs spoke, sitting down crossed leg, hugging the pillow close to his chest.

"Just watch." Doc responded simply.

Bdubs trailed his fingers around the uneven rocks, not paying much attention. His mind drifted away to his projects and builds. Thinking about designs for the maps that Scar wanted and how to boost his campaign when the hermit was out sick. Thinking about his builds and how to add on to it.

Bdubs was dragged out of his trance by a gasp. He looked over a Doc, whose eyes were glimmering with joy, then looked to what Doc was looking at.

Bdubs felt his mouth open, eyes wide in wonder. Beautiful wasn't the right word to describe the sunset, it more than just beautiful.

The soft orange and yellows faded together to make a lovely gradient. The fluffy and soft clouds were littered with light pink and blue hues that blended together. The sun reflected over the calm waters of the ocean, a blurry reflection bouncing off the water. The rich yellow sun basked it's last rays of light towards Bdubs and Doc before the moon would take it's place.

"It's beautiful." Bdubs whispered.

He turned to look at his neighbor, who was already looking at him with a smile. Bdubs had never seen a view like this before, not when he always fell asleep the moment the sun began it's descend.

"Thank you for dragging me out here to see this." Bdubs gave a small nod. He took his pillow and held it closer to his chest, leaning into Doc's shoulder and stifling a yawn.

"You should head back to your bed, the moon's going to be up any minute now." Doc spoke with a chuckle.

"No, I like it up here." Bdubs simply responded, letting himself close his eyes drift off to sleep.

Doc let out a content sigh, craning his neck to look at Bdubs. "Well...." He began. "Looks like I'm stuck up here for the rest of the night."


End file.
